Hel not Hell
by Emilysheldonsif
Summary: What if Hel was just a teenage girl, with slightly magic powers, living a normal life?


If Hel had been a normal teenager, her life would have been different, however, being a daughter of the Mischief God, the girl's life was far from normal. Every morning, the dark haired girl would climb out of bed and get dressed, brush her hair and teeth before she made her way downstairs. The house looked normal, but contained some not very normal people. Her father would be sitting and reading some book while her mother read some magazine. Hel would get herself breakfast, which was usually an apple, because she liked apples and she could eat them while she walked to school. Nobody made her walk, she was always offered a ride, but she liked walking, she liked looking around at everything around her and taking in the scenery. She would kiss her mother and father's cheeks before heading out on her way to school, like any normal girl.  
Sometimes, Hel would be brought to Asgard with her parents, where she would assume a certian kind of dress, like most young women there. Her hair would be curled into some style she wouldn't normally wear, but would openly admit she adored. It was a thrill to visit her family in Asgard, to meet her grandparents, who weren't actually blood related to her. She would enjoy food with the rest of the family, sitting around a long table as her 'grandparents' would inquire as to her achievements.  
When they would get home, Hel would pull on jeans and a t-shirt and sit on her window seat and read a good book, reading until the sun went down and she could no longer read with the lights off, at such a time, she would curl up in her bed and scribble notes and ideas down in her inspiration notebook, before tucking it away under her bed and dirfting off to sleep.

_

When her alarm clock started playing some song, Hel was roused from her sleep, actually falling off her bed with a thud as she reached to turn the alarm off.  
"Oww.." The dark haired girl sighed as she rubbed her head, climbing to her feet. Her hair was in complete and utter disarray from sleeping, meaning it was time to break out the anti-frizz spray and decide if she would use the straightner or curling iron. She let out a sigh as she made her bed quickly, pulling off her pajamas, folding them and placing them on the bed, changing her underwear and pulling on her plain white long sleeve shirt, and purple floral print skirt. She yawned and dug through her closet to find the right scarf to go with her outfit. She picked a hand knitted scarf with little pom poms on the edge. She quickly wrapped it around her neck before going to the bathroom and tackling the lion's mane on her head. With a few hundred spritzes of anti-frizz spray and a couple thousand passes with the curling iron, her hair feel decently, not perfectly, because honestly, there's no such thing as perfect hair, you're always going to find something wrong with it no matter what. Once she deemed it decent enough, she went back to her room, pulled on her grey socks and black combat boots before smiling, grabbing her backpack and going down the stairs.  
"Good morning." Hel smiled at her mother, who was reading her magazing, before shifting her gaze to her raven haired, green eyed father, who was reading a book.  
"Morning Hel." her mother said tiredly, her brown hair hung in spiral curls that she didnt need to try for, which sparked a bit of jelaous in Hel, but not everyone could be perfect, the girl reminded herself. Hel was prone to jealousy, but in her 16 years, she had managed to learn to control her mood and studden jealousy and anger.  
"I've got a History exam, I think I did enough studying." She sighed.  
"You'll do fine." one of her parents assured her, however, Hel was too caught up in the decision of which kind of apple to bring to tell. She finally picked a granny smith apple, it was green and shiny and Hel's favorite kind of apple, most people claimed they didn't like it because it was too sour, but that was just like Hel, she was the oppsite of most people. Whereas girls would dye their hair blonde, or other strange colors, Hel always adored her dark hair, thinking it was the perfect hair color.  
"Ive got to head out." Hel said, kissing her of her parents' cheeks before waving and heading out the door, taking a bite into the freshly washed apple, savouring the sour flavor that filled her mouth as soon as she bit into the fruit's green skin. She took a deep breath and started on her trek to school. She soon found herself in a neighborhood she wasn't overly fond of, so she watched her back, expecting some other kids her age to bother her on her way to school.  
She was right, a leg was jutted out and she fell on her face with a slight growl. She promptly climbed to her feet and faced the kid who had tripped her.  
"Whatcha doing He_ll_" The muscular boy asked, putting emphasis on adding two L's to her name, as if it was some sort of insult.  
"If you haven't noticed, Hell isn't an insult, and you need a spelling lesson, it's spelled with one L, but a numbskull like you wouldn't know that." She stated, brushing off her skirt, a her lips turning up in a devious smirk as the boy got increasingly angry. The boy attempted to throw a punch, but missed, almost as if Hel wasn't there. When he looked up he say she was a few feet away, but he hadn't heard the sound of her footsteps. Confused, he paused, and Hel took that time to walk away, laughing to herself. One of the up-sides of being the daughter of the God of Mischief was that she had inherited limited magic, she couldn't do much, but what she could do she used whenever she had the chance.  
She flicked a strand of hair behind her ear and smirked as she headed off to school, leaving the confused by growing increasingly confused. Hel's good girl attitude was often clouded with a more...mischevious side, sometimes she would act on that calling in her brain, and sometimes she would, it was a matter of who she was dealing with.  
She finally reached the school. She tossed her apple core into the garbage and sprinted up the steps to avoid being late for her first class.


End file.
